Klisses and Klainebows
by kurtandblainearemylife8
Summary: Follow Klaine through their ups and downs of their relationship! Reviews are welcome, suggestions are too. Enjoy!
1. Tears and Cuddles

**Chapter One: Tears and Cuddles **

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction, so spare me some. This is a fic about my two favorite boys, Kurt and Blaine. I'm such an epic Klainer, I think I need to see a specialist just to calm my obsession down. NOT. Anyway, enjoy, and reviews are always welcome! 3**

**Blaine's Texts: Bold**

Kurt's Texts: Underlined

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

**Can I come over? Dad and I got in another fight.-B**

Those words got me every time. Dad, fight. I picked up my phone and shot him a quick reply.

Sure babe. I'll let my dad know you're coming. 

I walked downstairs and found my dad sitting on the couch, watching a basketball game. I assumed it was recorded, since the season was long over.

"Hey dad. Blaine's coming over, probably staying the night. His dad and him got in another fight."

"Oh boy, Alright, just keep the door cracked, no funny business." He turned back to the tv.

"Trust me, we won't be doing any of that tonight. I turned on my heel and disappeared up the stairs and into my room. Ten minutes later, I heard a car door slam, and I pulled away from my geometry homework.

"Hey bud, go on up." I heard my dad say.

Just then, Blaine walked in and just broke down. I opened my arms and he collapsed into them. "Shh, it's okay baby. Just let it out." I sat on the edge of my bed, pulled him on my lap. and stroked his curls.

"I-I.." He sobbed into my chest.

"Shh, we'll talk about it later." I kissed his forehead and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

**XXXXXX**

After about an hour, he calmed down. I scooted back on the bed and leaned against the headboard. He came and laid down next to me. I intertwined our hands, and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it? Only if you want to, I won't force you." I looked down at him through his beautiful eyelashes.

He took a shaky breath and began. "Dad was drunk, again. I was sitting at the kitchen table, just minding my own business. Ya know, homework and texting you. Suddenly, he just started screaming at me, calling me a faggot and saying I was a disappointment," he let go of my hand and sat up. I sat up too. "Then he started going on about how this is just a phase, and how y-y-you...act like a girl, and dating you is just like, well, dating girls," he started sobbing again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked him in the eye.

"Blaine Anderson, you are not a disappointment. You are the best teenage boy I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Before you, I never any hope at finding love." I grabbed his hands. "I know this is about you, but I just want you to know that you are NOT a disappointment. I don't care what your dad says, it won't change my feelings for you. I love you, Blaine, don't you ever forget that." I gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, than wrapped my arms around his neck.

He sighed. "I love you too, Kurt. So much. YOU never forget that." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his head on my shoulder. We sat there until we decided it was time to go to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Wow, first chapter is done. So sorry it's short, chapter two will be much longer. Surprisingly, I was really excited about this chapter, but it's not as great as I thought it would be. More chapters to come, because I love Klaine. Anyway, review? Ideas for future chapters? 3**


	2. Surprises

**Chapter Two: Surprises**

So here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy it! Lots of fluff...

"Mmm...good morning babe." Blaine sat up, rested his head on his hand, and draped his hand over my stomach.

"Hi, honey," I rolled over on my back to look at him, "how did you sleep?"

"Fine, after I finally calmed down. Thank your for everything last night, you really are perfect." He kissed my forehead.

"Well, that's what boyfriends are for," I say up and kicked my feet out of bed, "but we should probably get up."

He gave me a questioning look. "Why? It's 9:30 in the morning, on a Saturday." He fell backwards and his head hit the pillow.

I climbed onto the bed and crawled over to him. "Because, I have things planned, to make you in a good mood."

"I am in a good mood."

"Blaine Warbler, don't give that crap. I can read you like a book. You're still upset, and I don't blame you. But we've got a fun day planned, so get up and get ready." I walked over to my closet to pick out clothes.

"Okay, but are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope," I walked out of my bedroom and into the bathroom to take a shower.

**XXXXXX**

Kurt, can you please this blindfold of off my face?" Blaine was sitting in the passenger seat of my car, gripping my free hand on the center counsole.

"No, Blaine. What's the point of a surprise if it isn't a surprise?" I shot him a "Burn!" look, only to remember he couldn't see me. I looked back on the road, realizing we had fifteen more minutes until we were there.

Fifteen minutes flew by, and I pulled into the long driveway that led to the surprise.

"Are we there yet? This scarf is really itchy, how can you stand to wear this thing?" He started squirming around in his seat. I couldn't blame him, we were in the car for an hour and a half.

"We have five more minutes, sweetheart. Just hold on tight, this part gets a little bumpy." He squeezed my hand, hard.

Just then, we hit a pothole and I shrieked.

"Wow, for a rich place, they sure to have A LOT of potholes." Crap, there went part of the surprise.

Five minutes later, we pulled into the resort.

"Okay, we're here." I got out of the drivers seat and walked around to the passenger seat. "Your surprise awaits, sir." I opened the door and grabbed his hand.

"Why thank you, you perfect prince."I blushed as he stood out of the car.

"Alright turn around and don't move. Also, close your eyes as I take off the blindfold." I walked around to his back and untied the knot. "Okay, turn around and open."

At that moment, he turned, and his jaw dropped open. "H-how..?" He was speechless.

"I used my savings for a shopping spree for this. You're WAY more important to me than clothes."

"Kurt, it's amazing!" He turned around and threw his arms around me. I hugged him back. He pulled away just as fast as he hugged me.

"We're staying the night, right?"

"Mmhm," I grabbed his hands.

"We don't have any-" I let go of his hands and walked over to the trunk of my car and pulled out two suitcases.

"Yes we do. You left some clothes at my house that weekend you spent the night, so I washed them and packed you a suitcase." I handed him a navy blue suitcase.

"Wow, you really are perfect. And beautiful. Have I ever told you that?" He set the suitcase down and grabbed my hands.

"Yes, actually. Everyday." I grabbed my suitcase and started walking toward the hotel part of the resort.

**XXXXXX**

"Come one, Blaine. We're going to lunch!" I grabbed a picnic basket and skipped toward the door of our hotel room.

"Alright I'm com-" he looked at the picnic basket. "Why on Earth is there a picnic basket in your hand?"

"It's our lunch! Come one, I'm starving!" I grabbed his hand and pulled out the door and down the hallway.

When we got to the parking lot, he started walking toward my car.

"Oh, no, no, no. We're walking to our lunch spot." He groaned. "Babe, it will take five minutes. Let's go." I grabbed his hand and started walking.

**XXXXXX**

"Okay Blaine. We're here. But stay here for a second, I'll be right back." As I walked away, I noticed him sit down and put his head in his hands. Last night, as we were laying in bed talking, he told me that his dad kicked him out of the house. I didn't know if my dad would just let Blaine sleep in my room, seeing as he walked in on us making out once. Looks like I'll need to talk to him about that tomorrow.

I got to the spot where were eating and started setting up. I laid out a blanket, put the picnic basket in the middle, and lit a candle. I turned on my iPod to an instrumental version of "As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked, and turned my phone off. I won't be needing it tonight. After I stepped back to examine the setting, I went to go get Blaine.

When I got to where he was sitting, he lifted his head up, and I noticed his red, blotchy eyes. I walked over to him and sat down. My arms instinctively wrapped around his waist.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"Just stuff, I guess. Trying to the fight off of my mind." He leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Well, I have the perfect plan. Come with me." I stood up, took his hand, and led him to the clearing where I set up our picnic. As soon as he saw it, his eyes got wide and filled with tears.

"Kurt, you did this yourself? It's beautiful, just liked you. Come one, let's eat." He pulled me over to the blanket. I started to unload the basket. I made his favorite food, considering this day if for him.

After we ate, he moved over next to me and intertwined our hands. "Thank you so much for everything, Kurt. You really are the best boyfriend ever. Without you, I wouldn't know what I would do about this fight."

"Blaine Anderson, you are so strong. I thought you'd be pushing people away, but you weren't afraid to cry and let it all out. I'm so proud of you, these fights have made you so much stronger. Which is why, when we get home, you're going to live at my house."

Just then, he shot up and looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes. "Kurt, are you serious?"

"Well, it'll be temporary, but-" He threw his arms around me and started sobbing.

"Thank you, Kurt, you really are perfect. You mean the world to me. I love you, baby," He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you too, Blaine. So much." I leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. "We should probably go, though, the hotel staff might think we got kidnapped."

"I like it here. Let's stay here until the sun sets." Blaine put his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist.

And that we did, stayed there, talking, until the sun set over the horizon.

Well, there was chapter two! Lot's of fluff, but whatever. Did you like? Let me know when you review, because those are always welcome.


	3. Welcome Home

Sorry this took so long, I've been really sick, but it's finally done! Hope you like it, be sure to review!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I woke up with the sun beating down on my face and Blaine cuddled up on my side. I rolled over on my right side and my boyfriend whimpered.

"Sorry babe, go back to sleep," I kissed his forehead and looked at the clock. 7:30. Great, so much for beauty sleep. at least it will give me a good start on my moisturizing routine. I sat up and kicked my feet out of bed. I stretched, reached for my phone, and turned it on. Four missed calls and five new texts. I'll check them later, I needed to do my routine. I stood up and walked to the bathroom in our hotel room.

Two hours later, I walked out of the bathroom to Blaine awake and on his phone. When he saw me, he looked up and smiled.

"Hi honey. How'd you sleep?" I walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Fine. How about you?"

"Great. Last night was by far the best night of my life. Thank you, Kurt. You're so perfect." He gave me a kiss on the temple as I tried to hold in my blush.

"Thanks, babe," I stood up, "but we should probably get packed and ready to go. I told my dad we'd be home by twelve, and it takes an hour to get home."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to go shower." He say up and stared at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Because I just washed it." I ran over to the full-length mirror and started inspecting my face.

"No, no. I'm just so lucky to have you." I blushed again as I ran around the hotel room packing up our suitcases.

A half hour later, we were out of the hotel lobby and in my car.

"So, what you said last night in the clearing. Am I really going to stay at your house?" He looked at me from the passenger seat.

"Of course. Sweetie, you're not going to live alone. Like I said last night, it's temporary until you find somebody else to live with, but whatever you need. I'm here for you every step of the way, and I always will be. Forever, babe." I squeezed his hand and looked back on the road.

**XXX**

An hour and a half later, I was pulling into the driveway of my house.

"Welcome home, Blaine," I grabbed his hand and led him up to the front door. What was on the other side was a big surprise.

I unlocked the door and Finn, Carole, and my dad all shouted "SURPRISE! Welcome home, Blaine!" His beautiful eyes got as big as saucers.

"I thought you had to ask your dad?" He turned to look at me.

"I did, the night you got in the fight. After you fell asleep, I snuck down here and had a talk with him about it. Unfortunately, you'll be in the guest bedroom, but at least you have a place to stay."

His eyes welled up with tears as he looked around the kitchen. "Thank you guys, for being the 'family' I've always wanted. It means a lot," he turned towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "and thank you, for never giving up on me, and always believing in me. You are the best boyfriend a person could ever ask for. I love you." He pulled me closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Blaine. Forever and always." I leaned in to kiss him when Finn yells at us to get a room. I turned my head to look at him.

"Gladly," I said as I pulled Blaine into the living room so we could cuddle on the couch.

"Welcome home, babe," I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes. This is going to be great.

* * *

Well, the ending is bad, I'm sorry, I didn't want to keep you Klainers waiting, so I had to hurry. There you go. Review? Ideas for future chapters?


	4. Just Like An Old Married Couple

**Chapter Four: Just Like an Old Married Couple  
**

Here's chapter four, I hope you like. I kind of hate myself for writing it, but this is it.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It's been two weeks since Blaine moved in, and it was the best two weeks of my 18 years of existence.

I woke up at 5:30 to start my moisturizing routine and get ready for school. When I sat up in bed, I noticed Blaine standing in my doorway.

"Good morning, beautiful. How was your night?" He walked over to me and sat on the end of my bed.

"How could you call me beautiful when I just woke up? And my night was fantastic. I still can't get over the fact that I'm living in the same house as my boyfriend. It's everything I've ever dreamed of." I scooted toward the end of the bed and kiss his cheek. "But you're distracting me. I need to start my routine, and we BOTH need to get ready for school. So go." I grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Agh, fine." He walked out of my bedroom, but not before he kissed me. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue entered my mouth.

I pulled away. "Blaine, seriously. My routine takes two hours, and I still need to get dressed and do my hair. So please, go get ready. We can do this stuff after school." As soon as I said that, he walked out of my room without saying another word.

* * *

School went by slow, and I was relieved when it was time for glee rehearsal. I walked into the choir room and sat in my usual spot. I smiled when Blaine walked in, but my smile faded when he sat next to Mike and Tina on the other side of the room.

"Okay guys, we have a lot to prepare for, so let's start. Any suggestions for our set list?" Mr. Schuester asked, and everyone in the room started shouting out songs. I couldn't think of any GOOD songs, because all I could think about was why Blaine's been ignoring me all day. Did I say something to him that he didn't like? Looks like we'll have to have a talk about that after school.

**XXX**

Two hours passed and glee was finally over. Usually I enjoy it, but I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Blaine.

I picked up my bag from the floor next to me and walked over to Blaine.

"Ready to go?" I grabbed his hand.

"Yeah," was all he said as we walked out, hand interlocked.

When we got in the car, I hesitated to turn the keys in the ignition. Blaine was looking out the window with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sweetheart, did I do something wrong? You've been ignoring me since this morning." He didn't answer, just shrugged.

"Honey, please answer me. If you're mad, please tell me." I cupped my hand around his cheek and turned his head so he was looking at me.

"We'll talk at home." He removed my hand and looked back out the window.

**XXX**

When we got home, I turned the car off and turned towards Blaine.

"Okay, spill. What's wrong? I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that I did something wrong, considering you've been ignoring JUST me."

"Fine. Yes, this is about you."

"Blaine. What'd I do?" I started to get really nervous. I'd rather not fight with him.

"You were being really rude this morning. And you're NEVER rude to me, unless you're on your period."

"Babe, I wasn't trying to be mean. I just had to get ready for school. Plus after what happened last month with my dad, I'd rather not make out with people around." I looked at his heartbroken eyes.

"Really? That's exactly it. You just don't want to kiss me." He looked up at me with his brown eyes.

"Blaine, are you serious? Why would you say that? I love you, and your mouth, and I don't know what you're talking about." I was starting to get kind of annoyed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play stupid! Y-" I started crying.

"Wow, Blaine, I knew you could be violent, but I never knew you could make me feel like this." I got out of the car and ran up to my house, crying.

When I got up to my room, I fell on my bed and started crying some more.

Five minutes later I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Babe, can we please talk? I'm so sorry for what I said."

"Go away. I don't want to talk!" My face was buried in my pillow.

"Babe, Kurt, please, open up. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I was stressed and angry, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Please Kurt. I'm so sorry. Can you please let me in so we can talk?" He sounded desperate and I couldn't resist letting him in.

"Fine, it's open." I rolled over on my back and dried my eyes. He walked in and sat on the edge of my bed, next to me.

"Hey, come here." He picked me up bridal style and set me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my temple, then began talking.

"Kurt, I feel awful about what I said to you. I don't know what I was thinking. Actually, I do. I was stressed and angry about the fight and Glee club, and I needed to take it out on someone. So there you were, willing to talk, and me refusing."

"Cool, so I'm a substitution to a punching bag. That makes me feel fantastic." I still wasn't convinced that he was truly sorry.

"Honey, please, just listen. you have no idea, seeing you this upset breaks my heart. And knowing that I caused it makes me want to cry. I hate seeing you cry, it ruins your perfect face. I love you, and I will never stop loving you. I hope you accept my apology, because I hate fighting with you and seeing you so torn up." I nodded. "What?"

"I accept your apology, Blaine. I'm glad you still love me, especially after I was PMSing," I chuckled, "and I love you too. So much. I will never love you any less that I do today." I leaned in to kiss him, then laid my head on his shoulder.

"I hated fighting. Scowling causes frown lines, and I'm way too young for botox."

He laughed. "Never get botox, I love you just the way you are."

We hugged and sat there, talking and making out until it was time to go to bed.

There's chapter four! Finally, like I said, I've been sick, and busy with make up work and caring for my broken friend. Chapter five should be posted within the next hour or so, if not tomorrow! Hope you liked it! Review?


	5. Apartment

**Chapter Five: Apartment**

**This might officially be my favorite chapter. So much Kurtcedes lovin'! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

In the morning, I noticed Blaine sleeping in my bed. Great, I'll most likely get in trouble for that. I walked into the bathroom to moisturize, shower, and do my hair.

An hour and a half later, I walked back to my room to see Blaine walking around it, throwing clothes in a big duffel bag.

"Blaine, Why aren't you getting ready for school? It's already 7:00. We're going to be late."

"I'm taking you somewhere to show you something." He started frantically searching under my bed.

"Blaine, I'm not missing school for a surprise. Can't it wait until after?"

"The school know we're missing, just trust me on this one. I'll be packed in ten minutes. Go in my car, and I'll be right out."

I walked downstairs and put my white Doc Martens on.

"Hey bud. Where's Blaine?" My dad asked me from his spot on the couch.

"He was throwing clothes in a duffel bad and scrambling aroun my room like an idiot. Apparently we're skipping school so he can show me something." I shrugged as I walked over to the fridge to grab a water.

"Oh, that something. Call me once you get there." How did everybody know about this surprise but me?

Once I grabbed my water, I unlocked my phone and dialed Mercedes as I walked out of the door.

"Yo, yo Hummel! How's it going?" Mercedes never fails to put a smile on my face.

"Great, apparently Blaine had a surprise for me so I'm not going to be at school."

"Oh! That surprise! You'll love it. Blaine's been planning that for months." 'Cedes knew too? Who else knew, the whole club?

"How does everybody know about this?" I opened the car door and got in.

"Blaine told the club a couple weeks ago, that day you had to do an errand for some teacher, so you came in a half hour late. Glee Club's been helping Blaine with said surprise. He's worked hard on it, you won't be disappointed for missing school." She sounded super excited, maybe a little too excited.

"Wow, okay. As long as there is no heights or terrible fashion, I guess I'll skip school and see what this surprise is. Thanks 'Cedes. e extra diva today, since I won't be there."

"No problem, boo. Call me when you get done hugging and kissing Blaine. I love you white boy, later."

"See ya, hun." I hung the phone just as Blaine opened the driver door and got in.

"Who was that?"

"Mercedes, I was calling her to tell her that I'm not going to be there, so she has to be extra diva."

"I swear, you love her more than me." He smiled.

"Not a chance." I smiled back as he grabbed my hand and held it on the center counsel.

"You ready?" He could tell I was still nervous.

"I guess. As long as there isn't annoying people or killers. You seem excited, so I hope I have a lot to look forward too." I looked at him and he smiled his cheesy grin. "You're a dork."

"Your dork." I blushed as he looked back and backed out of the driveway.

**XXX**

One long thirty minutes later, and we were finally there.

"Apartments? Really, Blaine? I'd really rather be in school." I frowned as I opened the door and out of the car.

"Just, trust me, Kurt. You'll love it. It's worth missing school." He grabbed my hand and walked into the apartment building.

Several stairs later, we walked up to a door. I was labeled 111. Wow, Blaine, that was clever. I stood in the middle of the hallway with my arms crossed over my chest as Blaine fumbled with the lock on the door. Many frustrated grunts was all it took to get it unlocked. He grabbed my hand and walked through the door.

"Welcome home, Kurt." I turned toward him and just stared at him.

"This was the surprise? An apartment room? I don't understand..." I think I had a pretty good idea though.

"We got mad at eachother yesterday for the stupidest thing, and I realized that you don't want to face the embarassment of getting walked in on again, plus I love you more than anything, so I wanted to give living alone a try. I've been saving up for necessary supplies, so we can go shopping for them later," my eyes swelled up with tears as I threw my arms into his arms.

"Blaine. This is everything I've ever dreamed of. Thank you so much, you're the greatest boyfriend ever." I pulled out of our hug and presses my forhead against his. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You didn't have to do anything. First, you're beautiful and perfect. And you let me live at your house, and that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. You needed that in return. So from here on out, we're living together."

I closed the distance between our lips and kissed him. He pulled away for a breath, then dove back in. I stepped back.

"No, no. We're living together, we have plenty of time for that. Let's unpack." I backed away and grabbed the duffel. I suppose I would call 'Cedes tonight, because she was right. This surprise was definetly worth missing school.

**There's chapter five! Got it finished in five minutes! It's kind of bad, but Kurtcedes is better than Hummelberry. Review?**

**Oh! I have a challenge for you! What does 111 mean? First person to PM me and get it right, you get to appear in my story, any chapter of your choosing. Just send me your first name and I will make it happen! Good luck!**


	6. The Annoying Neighbor

**Chapter Six: The Annoying Neighbor**

Sorry for just now updating! I've been sick, but I'm all better, so here's chapter six! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

I shot up in bed, well the love seat that Blaine and I bought last night, at 4:30 in the morning, on a school day. Our neighbor was singing a karaoke song, and they were horribly off-key. It was so loud, my apartment building was vibrating. I got off of the love seat and walked over to where Blaine was sleeping.

"Blaine? Babe, do you hear that?" He opened his sleepy eyes and smiled when he noticed it was me who woke him up. Who else would've?

"Yeah, it's been going since midnight. They sound like they're dying. We should go tell them to be quiet so we can sleep a little more before school."

"Agreed. Let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed.

We walked out of the door and stopped at our neighbors room. I put my hand up to the door and knocked. I heard the music get quieter and a girl yelling at someone to be quiet. So now she tells them. When the girl opened the door, I was shocked to see she was only about twelve or thirteen.

"Oh my gosh! Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson! I'm your biggest fan! You guys were awesome at Regionals! Please, come in and sit down!" She opened up the door wider and motioned for us to come in.

"Actually, sweetie, we just came to tell you to shut the music off. We have school in a few hours and would like to get some sleep. Could you wait until we leave to sing?" I noticed a younger girl, maybe four years old, come up behind the twelve year old, whose name I still didn't know.

"Oh, of course! I'm Victoria, by the way, and this is my four-year-old sister, Ellie." Victoria reminded me of Harmony from the NYADA mixer. Ellie's eyes got wide when she saw me, and ran up to me and hugged my legs.

"Oh! Hi, sweetie, how are you?" I pulled her off of my legs and picked her up.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Bad. Vicky's been singing songs that you sing for two days, and Auntie Cecelia won't let me eat mac-and-cheese for lunch. But you and your boyfriend live next to us, so it makes me smiley!" She squirmed in my arms to look at Blaine. "Your boyfriend is really pretty, just so you know."

Blaine laughed. "Oh trust me, honey. I know." Just then, we heard a woman, sounded like she was in her early twenties, call Victoria and Ellie back into the apartment so we could sleep.

"Okay, Aunt Cecelia! Give me a second!" Victoria looked back to us and smiled a myschevious grin. "Looks like we'll see you guys after school." She winked before walking back into the apartment.

"Bye Kurtie," she kissed my cheek, "and later boy who has the pretty boyfriend!" She looked at Blaine and smiled before I set her down.

"Bye, cutie!" She skipped back into the apartment room and shut the door. Blaine grabbed my hand and walked back to our room.

We weren't ten inches through the door when we heard Victoria singing horribly off-key, again.

"Didn't I ask her to turn the music off? The is absolutely no way I'm getting my beauty sleep now!" I stomped over to the love seat and sat down. Blaine followed me and sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked at me.

"Okay, babe, take a deep breath. Yes, we did, you did, tell her to turn the music off. Second off, you don't need any beauty sleep, just like Ellie said, you're beautiful." He kissed my forehead and rested his chin on my head.

"Blaine. Stop it. I need sleep so I can focus in school. But thank you. We should probably get ready, since we won't be sleeping."

"It is only 5:00 in the morning. We could do something until we need to get ready." He let go of me and pressed his forehead against mine.

"What do you want to do, Blaine?" I had a pretty good idea though, considering how close we were sitting.

"Well..." he didn't finsih the statement, because at that moment, he closed the gap between our mouths. I opened his mouth with my tongue, and he let it enter his mouth. Just as he wrapped his arms my waist, we heard a pounding on the wall, and Victoria screaming our names. You couled hear her aunt yelling at her to leave us alone.

"Ugh, how are we supposed to have any private time when Victoria is constantly pounding on our wall and singing?" I sighed.

"We'll figure something out, baby. Just try to ignore it for now."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "So, where were we?" He chuckled before connecting his lips with mine. Our mouths moved in-sync for a while before we heard Victoria singing "Defying Gravity"...and missing every high note. It reminded me of Sugar's voice.

"You know what, Blaine? I officially despise Victoria. I'm going to go over there and have a talk with her aunt, because this is uncalled for. We have school in two hours and I've only gotten four and a half hours of sleep, thanks to her." I was practically crying.

"You're so cute when you're angry." He hugged me around the waist. "Do you want to stay home and sleep? I'd rather have you well-rested than un-focused in school. I can call the school and tell them you won't be coming."

"You really are the best boyfriend ever. Go ahead and call in, we'll talk to Victoria's aunt later." I kissed his cheek before walking over to the bed. I climbed in and heard Blaine talking on the phone, most likely to the school. Five minutes later, he hung up and climbed into bed next to me. My back was to him, but I could feel him snuggle up to me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Good night, sweetheart. I love you." He kissed the back of my neck, which sent chills up and down my spine.

I smiled before snuggling impossibly closer to him and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well, how do you like annoying Victoria? Sounds like something I would do if I met Kurt and Blaine. Should I keep her in? Review and let me know, because you know those are always welcome. As Ellie says, they make me smiley!**


	7. A Talk

**Klisses and Klainebows**

**Chapter Seven: A Talk**

Here's chapter seven. I finally have it posted, I've been working on chapter eight. Sorry to keep you guys waiting! It's up now though. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

When I finally woke up from my nap, I looked at the alarm clock to see it was 12:30. Good, I slept for seven more hours. I rolled over to see Blaine wasn't in bed next to me. I got up to get dressed, because I was going to go talk to Victoria's aunt in about an hour. I noticed a note on the door.

**Went to get groceries. I need Corn Pops. Be back in a bit. I love you -B.**

I smiled and decided I'll go over to the neighbors when he gets back. I turned around and noticed our apartment was a mess. I supposed I would clean it while I waited for him to get back. I walked over the the dirty clothes pile, most of which were mine, and set to work.

**XXX**

Two hours later, I finished and Blaine came back with his arms full of groceries. I walked over to him and grabbed some of the bags. I walked into our tiny kitchen and started unloading. He followed me into the kitchen, drobbed the bags onto the marble counter, came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around may waist. I leaned into his body and closed my eyes.

"Blaine, as much as I hate to ruin this perfect moment, we have to put groceries back and then go to the neighbors, before Victoria gets home from school. So come one." I broke from his grasp, and he wimpered and stuck out his bottom lip. I smiled when I saw him and kissed his cheek. "You're adorable when you pout, but pout again, and no surprises after neighbors."

"Ugh, fine. After the neighbors, I call you all to myself, though. Deal?" He started walking around the kitchen.

"Deal."

**XXX**

When we finished putting the groceries away, we walked over to the neighbors. I put my hand up to the door and knocked.

"One moment, please!" I heard Cecelia turn the t.v. off and run to the door. When she opened the door, she smiled.

"Kurt! Blaine! This is a surprise! How may I help you?"

"Actually, we came to talk to you about Victoria." Her smiled faded.

"Of course. Come on in." She opened the door wider and motioned for us to sit on the couch. When we came in and sat down, she started walking toward the kitchen. "Can I get you boys something?"

"Sure, I'll take a coffee." I said.

"Make that two!" Blaine shouted.

"B, that was rude. Don't yell at the neighbor. We have to get on her good side."

"Sorry, sweetie. I didn't think she could hear me."

Cecelia came back, set our mugs on the coffee table, and sat down across from us.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, we talked to Victoria yesterday and asked her to keep the music down. We have school and needed sleep. She told us she would, but ended up acting worse. She was pounding on the wall and screaming our names."

"Oh I know about all that. She never acts like that. I don't know what's wrong. I will for sure talk to her, possibly take her music away. Thank you for letting me know, though. You are good kids."

"No problem, thanks for letting us come over."

We got up and walked out of the door. When we got in the apartment, Blaine grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch.

"Now we can finally have some alone time." I smiled before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Yeah, this chapter is so stupid. Next two or three will be great (I hope), so be looking out for those. Review this chapter? Should I keep going?


	8. Play date

**Klisses and Klainebows**

**Chapter 8: Play date**

SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm really sorry I haven't posted in like, five million years, I've been REALLLLLLY busy. But here's chapter eight! I'm not going to be writing for the next week, I have an audition, and I will be waiting to see if I got the part, so I'll keep you posted. I lied though. I told you at the end of chapter seven that these next few chapters were going to be great, but considering I know NOTHING about leukemia, I can't write them. I'm really sorry Klainers! Enjoy this chapter, I'll make it up to you in the long run! 3

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

After three hours of making out with Blaine, we both decided it was time to do something semi-productive.

"Jeez, Kurt. So much for baby penguin, eh?" He smiled as he ran his fingers through my damp hair. I chuckled.

"What can I say? I have a good teacher." All of a sudden, I heard our phone ring. That was the first time we've had somebody call us in three days. I scrambled out of bed and ran to the phone.

"H-Hello?" I was out of breath and panting.

"Kurtie! Hi pretty boy!" I smiled as I heard Ellie's chipper voice on the other end.

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"I'm good!" For a three year old, she had really good vocabulary. "I was wondering if you wanted to take me to park because Auntie Cece and Vicky are going shopping and I can't stay home by myself because I'm only free years old and Auntie Cece said that's illegal." I laughed as she kept rambling on. When she finally finished, I spoke.

"Sure, sweetie. Blaine and I will be happy to take you. Tell Aunt Cecelia we'll be over in ten minutes."

"Okay! Play date with pretty boy and his boyfriend!" I smiled as she said bye and hung up the phone. I turned around and looked at Blaine.

"Well, looks like we're not sitting home all day. Ellie invited us to a play date at the park. I told her we'll be over in ten minutes, so we better get ready." I walked over to the closet and got out black skinny jeans, a read long-sleeved shirt, and a tan one-sleeved poncho. (A/N: The outfit Kurt wore in Perfect.) I heard Blaine sigh as he got up and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder as I laid my hands on his. I leant into his touch.

"B, as much as I would love to stay here and cuddle with you, we have to be there in five minutes." I broke away and I heard him whimper. "B, who's the sex addict?" I heard him sigh. "Exactly, now come on, Ellie's waiting." I grabbed the keys from the hook on the door and waited for Blaine. When he finally came, I grabbed his hand and walked over to the neighbors.

**XXX**

When Cecelia opened the door, Ellie was standing behind her in a pastel yellow sundress, a white cover-up, and white sandals. She had her red hair in a ponytail with a yellow flower headband to complete the look. For a three year old, she sure did look so much older.

I looked down at her and smiled. "Hi, sweetie! You look so pretty!" She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my legs.

"Fank you, Kurtie! You're always pretty!" I heard Blaine laugh at this. I looked over to him and smiled.

"Well, we should probably get going. You and Victoria have fun!" I looked back to Cecelia. "We'll have her back by 5:30!" Cecelia walked over to me and Blaine and pulled us into a hug. She then knelt down toward Ellie.

"You behave sweetie pie. Listen to Kurt and Blaine, they're the bosses, okay?" She kissed her cheek.

"Okay!" She gave Cecelia a hug before walking over to me.

"Okay, boys. Go have fun! Call me if you need anything!" I waved at her as we walked out to Blaine's car.

Blaine and I were sitting on a red park bench, watching Ellie play princesses on the play castle. I heard Blaine sigh before looking at me. I looked back at him.

"What?" I smiled because I knew what he was thinking.

"Do you want kids someday?" I gave him a confused look, but let him continue. "I'm serious! I mean, we're still so young, and you have graduation soon, but don't you want a family?"

I smiled. "You've been thinking about that too? And to be honest, yes, I do want kids. And not just with any old guy, but with you. Blaine, you changed my life, for the better," he smiled at the Wicked reference, "and I would love to start a family with you."

He hugged me. "I see you in my future. I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we're young, but I want you to promise me that no matter what, we will always love each other. Even when you graduate and go to New York, we will last. Forever." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a metallic silver ring box. I gasped.

"Okay, this isn't an engagement ring. But it's a promise. I promise that no matter how alone you feel, or when you're in New York and I'm stuck here in Lima, I'm always here. I love you with all my heart, and I'm never saying goodbye to you." I smiled at how familiar that sounded. He took my right hand and put the ring on it. (A/N: I know, I know, it's the left hand. I didn't want it to be an engagement ring though, so it's the right hand now.)

"Well, I don't have a ring to give to you, but I do have my heart." We both chuckled at how corny that was. I grabbed his hands. "Blaine, you saved me. I'm so glad I met you on the stairs at Dalton, and not someone else. I love you so much, B. I will love you forever." We hugged before I remembered we had to take Ellie home. I pulled out my iPhone and checked the time. 5:00. I moaned. "As much as I would love for us to sit here holding each other, we have to take Ellie home, and we have to get ready for school tomorrow. So some on." I pulled away from his embrace and stood up. He followed me as we went to go get Ellie.

"Come on, sweetie. It's time to go home, I told Aunt Cece you'd be home soon." She looked sad as I said that.

"Aw, okay. Maybe I can come back some other time. Auntie Cecelia will take me." She walked over to me and grabbed my right hang. Blaine grabbed my left and we walked to my car.

* * *

DONE! Sorry for the wait, like I said, SUPER BUSY. If all goes well for this audition, I may have to hang this up. I'm really sorry, Klainers. I still love you. Thanks for reading, and I really appreciate it, I have so many favorites. I don't really know why, but I do. So thanks, and sorry again. I love you all!


	9. Graduation

**Klisses and Klainebows**

**Chapter 9: Graduation**

So, I know the finale was, like, forever ago, but I still can't believe it was THAT terrible. Just thought I should incorporate the finale in my story, maybe mix it up a bit. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

Graduation was in three days, and while I couldn't wait to get out of here, I didn't want to leave Blaine. Sure, he promised that no matter what happens, he'll always love me. I just couldn't handle the fact that I'm going to be gone in a few months, and he's gong to be stuck in Lima. I decided that I should cherish these last few months together, before I leave for New York.

"Kurt, come on babe. We're going to be late for school, we have an early Glee club meeting." I was in the bathroom making sure my hair was styled perfectly.

"Okay, hold on!" I sprayed my hair one more time, shut the light off, and walked out of the bathroom. Blaine about fell over.

"Kurt Hummel, why must you tempt me?" I smiled as I grabbed my Marc Jacob's bag off of the coat rack. I grabbed his hand and walked out of the apartment to my car.

XXX

When we walked into the choir room, nobody said a word, they just say in the maroon chairs, staring straight ahead. I sat in my usual spot with Blaine next to me. I noticed Tina's bloodshot eyes, probably from crying. Just then, Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Well guys. I know it'll be a tough week in here, but we have to do it sometime. Graduation is right around the corner, so this week's assignment is simple. Juniors pick a song to sing to the Seniors, Seniors pick a song to sing to us. There's nothing else to prepare for, only thing is to say good-bye." I squeezed Blaine's hand and smiled at him. He gave me a loving look, then turned back to Mr. Shue.

I noticed Mercedes raise her hand, and Mr. Shue pointed at her. She got up and walked to the front of the room. She got up and walked to the front of the room.

"Part of me wants to just lock these doors and stay in here with every one of you forever. But the other part wants to thank you for believing in me when I didn't believe in myself."

"Mercedes what are you talking about? You believed in yourself, you're Beyonce." I smiled as the Glee Club laughed weakly.

"I got a record deal in L.A. I'm moving there in December. There are two people in here that I would like to thank. Sam, you're the one who posted "Disco Inferno" on Youtube. I honestly don't know where I would be without you. You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." I looked at Blaine and shook my hear, showing that he was the best boyfriend ever. He smiled. "And Kurt," I looked at Mercedes, completely shocked, "you've been my best friend for three years. You've encouraged me to go after my dreams, and I couldn't thank you enough. You're the best best friend I could ever hope for. So, I planned a song in your honor." She looked at the band they started playing.

I always knew this day would come

We'd be standing one by one With our future in our hands

So many dreams so many plans

Always knew after all these years

There'd be laughter there'd be tears

But never thought that I'd walk away with so much joy but so much pain

And it's so hard to say goodbye

But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on

I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya

The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph

And hold you in my heart forever

I'll always remember you

Nanananana

Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look

And there we are on every page

Memories I'll always save Up ahead on the open doors

Who knows what were heading towards?

I wish you love I wish you luck

For you the world just opens up

But it's so hard to say goodbye

Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on

I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya

The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph

And hold you in my heart forever I'll always remember you

Everyday that we had all the good all the bad

I'll keep them here inside

All the times that we shared every place everywhere

You touched my life

Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh

But right now we just cry

Cause it's so hard to say goodbye

Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on

I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya

The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph

And hold you in my heart forever

I'll always remember you

Nanananana

I'll always remember you

I'll always remember you

**(A/N) Song is I Will Always Remember You from Hannah Montana. Mercedes should've sang a song so why not. **

After she finished, I stood up and walked over to her.

"Mercedes, congratulations. I'm so proud of you, and I'm honored to be your best friend. You deserve this, boo." I looked into her tear-filled eyes and hugged her. Ten seconds later, I felt the rest of the club join the hug, whispering congratulations.

XXX

"I can't believe it, she truly deserves this." Blaine and I walked into English class and sat down.

"As much as I love Mercedes, can we talk about us? We've put this off for far too long." I swallowed hard and looked at him.

"Can't we just have two days to grive?" I started getting my stuff out of my bag for the class, nervous about what was coming.

"No, Kurt. This is happening RIGHT NOW. You're a senior, I'm a junior. You're graduating, and going off to New York, I'll be stuck in Lima, finishing school. Long distance relationships are hard, we both saw The Notebook." I sighed and turned towards him.

"Blaine, do you see this ring?" We both looked down to my right hand, where the silver band rested. "It's a promise. You aren't going to lose me," he sighed at how familiar that sounded, "no matter what happens. We'll figure out this whole long-distance thing, I promise." I grabbed his hands and set them on the table. "I love you, and we'll stay together, through everything. Got it?"

He smiled. "I love you too, and got it."

XXX

Graduation was in one hour, and I was freaking out. I was more nervous for this than I was before Nationals. This week in Glee Club was so emotional. The Seniors sand "You Get What You Give" to the Juniors and the underclassmen. You know, as a passing off the torch song. Then the underclassmen, and Mr. Shue, sang "In My Life". Hot mess teary train-wreck I was. Now, graduation.

I was standing in our tiny apartment bathroom, doing my hair and making sure I looked perfect.

"Kurt, come on babe. You have to be there in a half hour!" Blaine sounded impatient.

"Okay, I'm almost done!" I looked in the mirror and made sure my beatle brooch was fastened tightly on my graduation gown before walking out of the bathroom. When Blaine saw me, he about bursy into tears.

He sighed. "I can't believe my boyfriend is graduating and I'm not." He walked up to me and grabbed my hands. "You look gorgeous, by the way." I smiled and my eyes filled with tears. "Hey, no crying until the actual ceremony. Okay?"

I giggled. "Okay." Just then the phone rang. I reluctantly let go of Blaine's hands and ran to go get it.

"Hello?" I chuckled slightly when I heard Rachel's voice come out the other end.

"Kurt! Thank GOD you picked up! Okay, so I called NYADA and Pave today, and apparently they sent out our letters this week so Finn, you and I should all open them in the choir room after graduation. Together."

XXX

(A:N I really don't feel like making the NYADA/Pace stuff a whole other chapter, so I'm just going to skip graduation and get to the juicy stuff.)

An hour after graduation, I walked into the choir room, Finn and Rachel close behind. I swallowed hard when I saw the three letters sitting on a stool in the middle of the room. Blaine was sitting iustide of the room, just in case.

"Okay," Rachel spoke up, "whatever is in these envelopes determines our lives, which is why we'll be here for eachother, no matter what."

I nodded. "Right, so who's going first?" Finn slowly raised his hand and grabbed his envelope off of the stool. He smiled slightly before turning around.

We all waited anxiously before he turned back around. "I-I didn't get in." Rachel rushed over to him and gave him a hug as I grabbed my envelope off of the top of the stack.

I turned away and fumbled with the envelope. "Dear Mr. Hummel..." I whispered. Just then I started to tear up. I quickly turned toward them.

"I didn't get in," I dropped the letter on the ground as Finn rushed over to my side, "I didn't get in." I looked down with tear filled eyes as Rachel opened her letter.

_I'm sure he would have been as impressed with your audition as I was...I choked...your audition was great babe...A bold choice young man, I applaude you for taking such a risk..._

"I got in." I threw my head up and glared at her.

"C-Congratulations." As Finn and Rachel were hugging each other, I ran out of the room, bawling my eyes out.

"Hey, babe. What...happened?" I collapsed on the floor next to him, buried my head in his chest, and sobbed.

As he was rubbing soothing circles on my back, he asked me, "Do you want to talk about it at home?" I nodded weakly. He stood up off of the ground, picked me up bridal style, and carried me to my car, where he drove.

* * *

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! IT'S FINALLY DONE THOUGH.


	10. Just Stay Here and Hold Me

**Klisses and Klainebows**

**Chapter 10: Just Stay Here and Hold Me**

This one's short, but it should be, since all the other ones are long. This is a filler. Hope you enjoy the Klaine fluff!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

When we got home, I walked over to the couch and just collapsed. I haven't stopped crying since I read my rejection letter. I heard Blaine walk over and kneel down next to me. He rubbed my back and rested his head on mine.

"Want to tell me what happened?" I sniffled, nodded, and sat up.

"Long story short, I'm not going to New York. I got r-rejected." Blaine gasped and climbed on the couch next to me. He wrapped is arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Are you serious? That means..."

"Rachel got in. One of my BEST FRIENDS got in, and I didn't. She didn't even do anything to comfort me, she just sat there, rubbing it in my face."

Blaine rubbed my back and pulled on his lap. "So what are you going to do?"

"I really don't know. NYADA's been my dream, and I don't know what I would do without it. Maybe I can just reapply next year so I can go with you." I leaned into Blaine's chest and cried silently. I traced small circles on Blaine's chest right where his heart was.

"What are you going to do until then? You have to keep your mind off of it somehow."

I sighed. "I don't know, but I want you to just stay here and hold me. Just you and me, right now. Forever."

He smiled and wrapped his arms impossibly tighter around my waist.

* * *

Fluffity, fluffity, fluff. Sorry it's short, I just needed to do sort of a follow up. :)


	11. What Next?

**Klisses and Klainebows**

**Chapter 11: What Next?**

* * *

The downside to graduation? Not getting to see my boyfriend all day, everyday. With Blaine still going to school, I was at the house alone.

I decided to something productive, like laundry, or cleaning. I noticed the apartment looked like a tornado went through it, so I realized I had to clean. I walked over to the bed and set to work.

XXX

Two hours of cleaning, and my apartment was flawless. I pulled out my phone and texted Blaine. Not that he'll answer or anything, he IS still in school, after all.

_It's weird not seeing your face in the apartment every morning. I miss you._

I smiled when I pressed send. To my surprise, my phone vibrated five minutes later.

**I miss you too, sweetheart. Two more hours though ;)**

As soon as I replied back, I heard the phone ring. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" I giggled when I heard Mercedes voice.

"Hummel! So listen boo, I can only talk for a minute, lots of calls to make. So I was thinking, we could have a New Directions reunion, in Rachel's basement. Karaoke, popcorn, movies, anything. You in?"

"Sure, when?"

"Next Friday, after the homecoming dance. We're all meeting up at 10:00."

"Of course, I'll be there! Thanks boo!"

"Anytime, hun. Text you the deets later!" I smiled and hung up. I went over to the computer and logged on. I decided I should do something to pass the time.

XXX

I smiled so wide you could hear it when I head the door click close. I stood up from the computer chair and ran over to Blaine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

When we broke away, he smiled and placed his hands on my hips. "Miss me?"

I winked. "More than you know!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the love seat. "Don't worry about changing your clothes, they're going to come off anyway." I pushed him down, climbed on top of him, and attacked his lips with mine.

XXX

I groaned loudly when I heard my phone vibrate. I climbed off of Blaine, put my silk bathrobe on, and grabbed my phone off of the computer desk. I frowned when I read who it was from. Rachel.

Hey Kurt, you probably don't want to talk to me, but I'd really love it if you called me, I have to talk to you about something. I love you, talk to you soon, hopefully. -RB*

"Ugh, just what I want to do." I trudged over to the phone and hesitated to dial her number.

Blaine raised his cute triangular eyebrows and looked at me. "Let me guess: short, former captain of New Directions, wants you to call her because she's going to rub college in your face?"

"Exactly. Here goes my eardrums." I picked up the phone and dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello?" She picked up after the second ring.

"You wanted me to call?" I wasn't ready for this at all.

"I know you're probably really mad at me, and I know you probably don't want to talk, but we need to get together before I leave." I heard her swallow hard.

I sighed. "Fine, when?"

I practically heard her smile through the phone. "5:00, the Lima Bean. Bring Blaine."

I smiled slightly before I said goodbye. When I hung up, I turned to Blaine. "Rachel invited us to the Lima Bean. I'm probably not going to like this." I walked over to my closet and picked out the outfit I wore during "I Have Nothing".

"What time do we have to be there?" Blaine wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck.

"5:00. We have half an hour." I walked into the bathroom and got dressed. I seriously wasn't looking forward to this meeting.

XXX

When we walked into the Lima Bean and ordered out drinks (Medium Drip for Blaine and a grande nonfat mocha for myself), we walked over to where Rachel was sitting. I avoided eye contact with her, I couldn't handle her blabbing right now.

"So, Kurt," I looked up at her and smiled unenthusiastically, "I hear you're coming to the karaoke party after the dance next Friday."

"That's right." I looked at Blaine and he put his hand on my thigh.

"Look, I know you're mad, but you can't avoid me forever." She sighed. "I'm expecting Sam and Mercedes to come, because I have to show 'Cedes a few things, and then we can plan for our party."

Not five minutes later, Sam and Mercedes walked in and sat down at our table. I raised my eyebrows at Mercedes.

"No drink?"

"Nahh, I had coffee before I came." She shrugged lightly and smiled.

Rachel pulled some magazines out of her bag just then and put them on the table in front of her. _Furniture 4U; Drapes, Rugs, and more; this isn't what we're going to need for the karaoke party..._

"So, Mercedes," Rachel turned to her and opened up a magazine, "I have to show you this couch I want for my apart-"

I stood up quickly and grabbed my bag. "I have to go." I teared up slightly as I grabbed Blaine's hand and practically ran out the door. When we got out to the parking lot, I flung open the door and threw my bag on the passenger seat.

"She used me! She said we were planning the reunion, and she was actually figuring out how to decorate her damn apartment!"

Blaine came up next to me and hugged me. "Babe, please calm down."

I pushed him off of me. "No! How the hell am I supposed to figure out what's next in my career when none of my friends are helping me?! They don't give a DAMN about me! I've had the shittiest year, I haven't won a dam thing, and there goes Rachel, rubbing it in!" I started pacing on the side walk. "She choked on her fucking audition and STILL got in!" Shocker, she's Rachel Berry, and she gets whatever the fuck she wants when she wants it!" I started crying uncontrollably as I fumbled to open the car door, eventually getting it open and practically throwing myself in.

I crossed my arms over my chest as tears fell down my face. "Take me home. The only person I need right now is you Blaine." He nodded slightly as he turned the key and backed out of the parking lot. He uncrossed one of my arms, wiped off the tears, and placed out conjoined hands onto the center counsel.

XXX

When we pulled into the driveway, Blaine shut the car off and turned toward me. I fought out a smile.

Blaine reached up and wiped my tear filled face. "Kurt...look at me."

I sighed and reluctantly turned toward him. "What?"

He grabbed my hands and pulled me on his lap. We giggled at the limited room in the front due to the steering wheel. "Let's go to the back, there's more room."

When we got situated (Blaine on the passenger side and me on his lap) he spoke. "Kurt, forget about Rachel...okay?"

He put his hand behind my head and pushed it lightly onto his shoulder. I proceeded to wrap my arms around his waist as he rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"How am I supposed to forget about her when all she wants to do is talk about the school I'm not going to?" I teared up slightly.

"That's the point, hun. She wants to do that so you're jealous of her. If she wants to talk, talk. But don't keep your emotions bottled up like you have been.

"Tell her how you feel. If you have to cry in front of her, do it. Rachel gets whatever she wants, and if you tell her how you feel, she won't know how to handle it."

I sighed and snuggled closer to him. "I love you, Blaine. I'll talk to her in a couple of days. Right now, I just want to live in my apartment with my amazing boyfriend and not think about NYADA until I'm damn good and ready."

He giggled and adjusted. "That's my guy." He kissed me softly but sweetly and full of love.

"Do you want to get up?" I winked at him and smiled.

"Not really." We both laughed and proceeded to lay down in the most comfortable way possible in a car.

I ended up on top of Blaine with my arms around his waist. He had one arm on my head and the other on the small of my back.

I'm so glad I have Blaine, because even thought I don't have NYADA, Blaine is still here with me; my ring proves it.

* * *

There we go, evil!Kurt revealed. This chapter was intense, the next two should be less intense. Keep reading, love you lots! Keep Klaining!


	12. Far From Over

**Klisses and Klainebows**

**Chapter Twelve: Far From Over**

OMG I'M SO SORRY. WITH LIKE SIX MILLIONS HEARTS. I've been suuuuuper busy, and I forgot my fanfiction username and stuff like that, but I'm back now, and hopefully ya'll forgive meh. HERE YOU GO!

* * *

I woke up the next morning in the backseat of my car, Blaine under me. Thank whatever was up there that it was Saturday, because neither one of us wanted to move. I heard Blaine sigh as he looked up at me.

"Good morning, beautiful." He smiled and rubbed his hand on my cheek.

I scoffed. "Okay, you need to get your eyes checked, because I look awful in the morning." Still thought, I loved how he knew exactly what to say to make me blush.

He smiled. "We should probably get up and go inside. Ellie and Victoria are going to think we got kidnapped."

I nodded and laughed. "Let 'em." I kissed his cheek before agreeing and scrambled off of him. I sat on the seat, yawned and stretched, and opened the door. I heard Blaine get out the other side and he walked over to me. I breathed deep, grabbed his hand, and walked up to the apartment building.

XXX

Not five minutes after we walked in the room, the phone rand. I was lying face down on the bed, so I made Blaine get it, fearing it might be Rachel.

"Hello? Hi Rachel...Kurt's um...sleeping...yeah, I'll tell him you called...okay, love you too Rach...have a good day, bye." I heard him hang up the phone and walk over to me. He laid down next to me. He threw his arm around my back and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Hi, baby." I sighed as I scooted closer to him.

"Hello, love. Rachel called, in case you didn't know." I rolled off of my face and turned to face him. I pressed my forehead against his and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I heard. Blaine, I really can't even talk to her or about that school without wanting to cry until I can't cry anymore." I felt a silent tear fall down my cheek. Blaine saw it and rubbed his thumb over it.

"Babe, please don't cry." I looked down at the sheets that we had our first time on. He lifted my chin up with his hand. "Darling, listen to me. You don't HAVE to talk to her."

"I'm treating her like it's her fault, and maybe it's not, but can't she see I'm miserable about it all? And then she goes off and plans things for her apartment, or her classes, like she's rubbing it in my face! I just don't know what to do anymore, this bump in the road is far from being passed."

I heard Blaine sigh. "Kurt, come here love." He sat up and pulled me on his lap. "I understand exactly where you're coming from, but you can't just avoid her forever. She loves you just as much as I do, you even say you guys are soul mates! I'm sure you not getting in is killing her just as much as it's killing you, so you really need to sit down like mature adults and talk about it. Maybe you won't be mended right away, but hopefully you will be within time."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and traced circles on his chest. "Guess what baby?"

"What?" He tightened his grip on my waist and kissed my head.

"I love you, and I'd be absolutely lost without you." i smiled and grabbed his free hand.

"I love you too, beautiful." He leaned down toward me, and I tilted my head up as we connected our lips. The kiss was one of those that were passionate but soft and sweet. When we pulled apart, I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I decided to take a nap before I called Rachel to set up a date.

XXX

Three hours later, I was sitting in the Lima Bean, waiting for Rachel to show up. When I heard her walk over, I turned around and forced a smiled out.

"Hi, Rach." She walked over to the other side of the table and sat down.

She smiled. "Hi, Kurt. How are you holding up?"

I shrugged. "Um...whenever I walked or think about it, I want to burst into tears. I don't know what to do anymore." I put my head in my hands and inhaled deeply.

"Kurt, I know it's hard. I went through the same thing when I choked. But you'll get through it."

I sighed and pulled my head up so I could look at her. "Yeah, that's what I don't understand. You fucking choked on your NYADA audition, and I nailed mine. YOU'RE the one that got in. I don't know what you did, but you seriously hurt me. Maybe it's not your fault, but part of it is, and it sucks." I stood up and grabbed my bad. "I have to go, Blaine's waiting for me." I walked out of the coffee shop and toward my car.

When I got out there, I opened the door, got in, and leaned my head on the steering wheel. I cried softly as I pulled out of the parking lot.

XXX

Blaine and I were cuddling in bed, my head on his shoulder and our legs and fingers were tangled together. We were watching "When Harry Met Sally" and exchanging kisses.

"So how was your date with Rachel?" I groaned and hesitated before speaking.

"Awful. Blaine, I want to forgive her SO bad, but she really hurt me, whatever she did, I don't think I can yet. I'm just angry, and hurt, and scared, and I just don't know what I'm going to do anymore, or where my life is headed. Finn's got more direction than I do!" I buried my face into Blaine's shoulder and inhaled deeply, hoping his scent would calm me down.

Blaine wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me tightly.

"I love you Blaine." It was muffled, but the sentiment was still there.

"I love you too, babe. So much. And you will get through this." He kissed my forehead and we both turned back to the t.v. After it ended, we both fell asleep.

* * *

Oh gosh, this angst and drama and moping is far from over. Stay tuned for the next couple chapters, they're going to be good.


	13. Getting Worse

**Klisses and Klainebows**

**Chapter Thirteen:Getting Worse**

Don't hate me for writing these chapters, but not every relationship is perfect, so here goes our feels, down the drain.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, around 9:30, to Blaine cooking eggs in the kitchen. I gasped as the realization hit me. Blaine. Cooking. Not a good combination. I scrambled out of bed, not wanting him to burn my kitchen down. I ran into the tiny kitchen and took over the french toast pan.

He giggled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck. "Good thing you took over, I almost burnt it all." I smiled and served the toast to each of us.

XXX

After breakfast, Blaine and I sat on the couch, coffees on the glass table, limbs tangled together, watching Good Morning America and exchanging kisses.

"So, I think I'm going to go out tonight, because I hate seeing you like this, so I want to take some of the stress off. Is that okay, love?"

I smiled. "Of course. Where are you going, what time are you leaving, and when will you be home?" I sounded like a much more caring version of his mother. I didn't like it.

He kissed the back of my neck, and his lips lingered there a few minutes before he spoke. "I don't know, dinner, a movie, drive around? I'm leaving around 7:30, and I don't know what time I'll be back. Thanks babe, I promise I'll call you every hour."

I kissed his cheek and pulled him over to the bed to have "quality time" before he left.

XXX

6:30 came around much quicker than I thought. Soon, Blaine was up and getting ready to go out. I sighed loudly, too loud, and Blaine turned around and glared at me sarcastically.

"What, babe? You don't want me to go out now or something?"

I shook my head fast. "No, I'm glad you're having time to yourself, but it's going to be weird not seeing you."

He pouted and sauntered over to me. "Oh baby. I know, life is rough." I scoffed and smiled slightly. "But I'll miss you too, and call you every hour, I promise with all. My. Heart." He enunciated each word with a kiss to the lips, before pecking my cheek and grabbing his phone and car keys off of the table. "I'll see you later, beautiful. I love you so much."

I nodded. "I love you too." I sighed as I watched him walk out the door.

XXX

By 8:30, I knew it was time to call Blaine. I dialed his number, of course I had it memorized, and waited for him to answer. I waited five minutes, but he didn't answer, so I left a voice mail.

_Hey babe, it's me. Just wondering why you haven't called, it's 8:30, just so you know. Okay, love you. Have fun. Bye._

I sighed and laid my head back on the headboard. If this was going to be a game that lasted all night, I planned on staying up to win it.

XXX

It was midnight before I knew it, and Blaine still hadn't answered his phone. I was starting to get pretty pissed, so I called him one last time, and then planned on watching a movie. No way was I letting Blaine stay up all night with no communication.

I dialed his number one more time, and then decided to give up. When I put it to my ear, it sent me straight to voice mail.

**Hey, it's Blaine, here with my wonderful boyfriend Kurt. Can't get there right now. Leave a message, that'd be great. Kay, thanks, bye. **

_Blaine! You promised you'd call every hour, and you haven't. I'm pissed off that you're not home, and you don't even BOTHER to answer! I'm done calling you, come home whenever the fuck you want, bye. _

I groaned loudly, threw my phone on the bed, and put my head in my hands. This was unlike Blaine, I hated what he was doing to me. First NYADA rejections, now my boyfriend avoiding me? What's next, a fight?

A tear rolled silently down my cheek, but I sniffled and quickly wiped it away. I didn't want to cry, I've done enough of that in the past two weeks. I didn't think I could even cry anymore.

I groaned, picked my head out of my hands, and turned the t.v. on. I sighed when The Notebook came on. Blaine and I only watched this movie together, but since he wasn't there, I figured I could watch it myself. I sat back on the headboard, grabbed my phone and watched the movie Blaine and I loved.

XXX

Finally, at 6:30 in the morning, Blaine came, well stumbled, through the door. Drunk as a frat boy. I gasped loudly and stood up from the bed.

"Blaine! What the hell?!"

"Ohhh, hey babbyyyy. I missed you beautiful." He looked at me and smiled a drunken grin.

"Blaine! Where were you?!" I was so pissed, and needed some answers, pronto.

"Oh," he giggled stupidly, "funny story. I was sad that you were sad, so I went out! I came home right on time!"

I gasped and glared at him devilishly. "If you think 6:30 is ON TIME, you need to get a new watch! You were gone for eleven hours, Blaine Devon Anderson! You think that's nothing?!" I sniffled, and wiped my eyes. I didn't want to cry, I couldn't.

"I guess I don't get why you're yelling at me." This was beginning to feel like that night at Scandals.

"Because I need you, Blaine! I thought you were going to the movies, but you weren't! I need you now, more than ever, I can't believe you would do this to me!" I started crying uncontrollably, almost to the point of hypervenilating.

He sighed and sat down on the computer chair. "Babe, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you wanted me home."

I looked at him and gasped loudly. "You didn't know?! I called you every hour! You're such a liar!"

"You're overreacting! You would do the same thing if I were you!" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"No, I wouldn't, because I would know that you need me! I would be able to see that you were miserable! I need you, B! You think it's okay to go out partying?!"

"I don't get why you're acting lik this, I didn't do anything wrong!"

I groaned loudly. "Are you fucking insane?! You went out partying, UNDERAGE! I'm acting like because I love you and care about you and your safety and your health, but you obviously don't feel the same!" I walked towards the coat rack, eyes filled with tears.

"I do love you! I just needed my space! Where are you going?"

"Then act like you do! Act like you'll be there for me, that you'll help me through this!" I sighed. "I'm going to Mercedes' house for a while, she has some of my extra clothes there."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Wait, what? You can't! I need you! I need you to cook and clean! Please don't go Kurt, please!"

I opened up the door and turned around to look at him. "You obviously don't need me enough, because if you did, you wouldn't have done this to me." I ran out the door and down the hallway, crying like a maniac.

When I got in my car, I dialed Mercedes' number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey, babe! What's up? Wait, why the hell are you calling me this early in the morning?"

"C-C-Can..." I couldn't even finish my sentence, I was crying so hard.

"Kurt? What's wrong boo?" She sounded worried.

"B-Blaine..h-he.." I wailed loudly.

"Kurt? What'd he do to you? I can get San to come over and beat his ass." I could hear here close a door. She probably walked into her bedroom, so she wouldn't wake up her family.

"No, I just...can I stay there for a while? I...I need someone, and I don't want to tell my dad..." I gasped for a breath.

"Oh my god, it must be really bad. Um..yeah. I mean, San's here, but yeah, come on over. Can you drive, or do you want me to pick you up?"

"Um...no, I-I think I'm *hiccup* good." Great, now I had puffy eyes AND hiccups. Perfect.

"Alright, boo. Drive safe, see you in ten. You better tell me everything, not one detail left out."

"Thanks, Mercy-mine. I love you, see you soon." I hung up the phone, turned the car on, and pulled out of the driveway.

As I was driving, I looked back at the apartment. I felt bad for walking out on Blaine, but he did this to me, so I couldn't stay there. I exhaled loudly and headed toward Mercedes' house.

XXX

We were sitting on Mercedes' bed in our pajamas, doing each others hair and listening to music.

"So, what did Hobbit McGay do this time?" I tolled my eyes at Santana's usual insult.

"San..." Mercedes glared at Santana.

"No, it's okay, I'm used to it." I shrugged, then took a breath. "He..um...said he needed space, because of me moping about NYADA...so he...um...went out partying and was uh...drunk." I tied Santana's french braid, then say back on Mercedes' white headboard.

Santana whipped her head around and opened her eyes wide. "Wait, what the hell? Why'd he do THAT?!"

"Are you serious, Kurt?"

I blew out a breath. "Um, yeah, I'm serious. And then when he, um, go home...we got in a bad fight." I bit back tears, I was physically incapable of crying more tears.

Mercedes noticed and crawled over to me. "Oh, boo." I'm so sorry. What'd you do?"

I turned toward them both and sat cross-legged. "I, uhm, walked out..on him. And...now I don't..." a tear rolled down my face, and I got choked up. "I don't know if I'm...um...coming back."

I heard Santana gasp. Even if she was a complete bitch at time, she was one of my best friends.

"Are you ever going to forgive him? I mean, that's really bad." Santana looked at me concerned.

"Yeah, I mean, hasn't he already done that to you once?"

I swallowed hard. I didn't even think about that..

Santana looked at me, scooted close to me, and wrapped her thin arms around my neck. "I love you, Porcelain. I hate how this is happening to you, I really do. 'Cedes already said it's okay for you to stay here until you figure out what you're going to do." She squeezed me tight.

I smiled, pulled away, and sighed. "I love you too, Sanny-boo. And I know..." I looked at her, "how long will you be here?"

She sighed. "A week. I'm leaving a week after the end-of-school dance on Saturday. My mom wants to see me off."

I widened my eyes and remembered. The dance was in two days, and I had no date. I sighed and my eyes filled with tears.

"Oh...um...okay. Well thanks 'Cedes." I smiled then leaned my head back on the headboard. I hoped Blaine and I weren't going to fight forever.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so long, I had a lot of ideas. Stay tuned for the next couple chapters, HAPPY KLAINE!


	14. Temporary Home

**Klisses and Klainebows**

**Chapter Fourteen: Temporary Home**

Okay, so I don't really know what's up with this chapter, it's very all over the place. I guess, thanks for reading, and enjoy?

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining on my face, Santana cuddled up next to me, and Mercedes breathing down my neck. I sat up, stretched, and walked toward Mercedes' kitchen. I decided to treat the girls to breakfast, since they're letting me stay here.

I got out a frying pan, a mixing bowl, and a spatula and began to work. I was going to make french toast, since I knew Santana loved it. After I mixed up the batter, I set to work on cooking.

XXX

As soon as I finished cooking, I heard the girls shuffling around, then came out of Mercedes' room.

"Good morning, ladies." I walked to the table, set three glasses of orange juice down, and walked back to the stove.

"Morning, babe. What's all this?" She looked around, then sat down at a spot on the white table.

"Well, I decided to pay you for letting me stay here." I set down french toast at all three spots, then sat down at my own spot.

Mercedes sighed. "Boo, you don't have to pay for anything. It's no one's fault but his, so don't you worry your pretty brown head." She bopped my nose, and I giggled.

I noticed Santana reach for a second piece of toast. For a tiny girl, she sure could eat. Damn, this shit's good!" She swallowed hard, then covered the second piece in syrup.

I laughed. "Thanks, Sanny." I cut into my food and start eating.

XXX

After I finished washing the dishes, I threw my latex gloves away and walked into Mercedes' room. I was going to take the girls out for the day, just to take my mind off of everything.

I walked over to the closet that Mercedes gave me and looked through my clothes. I smiled when I found an outfit I was satisfied with, turned on my heel, and walked to the bathroom to change.

When I was dressed and ready to go, I walked into Mercedes' room. I heard sniffling and whispering and stopped in my tracks. I hid behind the door framed and looked into the room.

What I saw made my heart break. Santana was curled up on Mercedes' bed, tissues fisted in both hands. 'Cedes was rubbing her back, whispering things into her ear.

"I just don't get it, why would she do this?" I had an idea that she was probably talking about Brittany.

I walked in and sat down next to her. I rubbed her back and pushed her hair behind her back.

"San...what's wrong boo?" She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Um...Brittany slept with Mike. I don't know whether it was on purpose or not, but she did."

I shot her a look, eyes wide. "Wait, what?" I rubbed her back.

"Yeah, she did. I don't know. I think I'm going to break up with her, I can't handle anything like that with her, it's just so confusing, and frustrating."

A thought came into my head right then. "I know how to take your mind off of it. I'm taking you out on a night on the town, shopping, manis and pedis, and possible...the club. We're both heartbroken, so we need therapy." Santana looked at me, confused out of her mind.

"You, to a club? Are you sick or something?"

"No, but we need therapy, so I decided it wouldn't hurt." I smacked her butt as I stood up. "So get up and get dressed, we're leaving in an hour." I smiled as I walked out of Mercedes' room.

XXX

It was one o' clock by the time we pulled out of Mercedes' driveway, which was good, because Santana's mani/pedi appointment was at one-thirty.

Mercedes was driving, and Santana was in the passenger seat, so I leaned forward and rested my chin on the back of her seat.

"So, your appointment is at 1:30, so it'll take about an hour. After your appointment, we're going shopping. The club opens at 7:00, and the plan is we'll be there until about midnight. Sound like a good plan?" I pushed Santana's ponytail behind her back and leaned back on my seat and closed my eyes.

Mercedes turned around and looked at me. "You okay babe?"

I sat up and looked at her. "Yeah, just...just really upset..."

She sighed and pulled into a parking space. "Well, that's why we're doing this, to make you less upset, so let's go! No sad faces today!"

I smiled slightly and got out of the car. Santana and Mercedes were way ahead of me, which was good, because it gave me time to think.

I hated myself for hating Blaine. Sure, he hurt me and practically abandoned me, but it was silly to hate him for it. The dance was tomorrow night, so if I saw him, I wanted to make it right.

When we walked into the mall, I fast-walked to catch up to 'Cedes and Santana. I didn't want to get lost in the Lima Mall, it wasn't exactly small.

We walked into Nails-R-Us and Santana checked in. When she went into the salon, I saw down in the lobby with Mercedes.

"So, boo," she looked at me, "the dance is tomorrow night. I'm inviting the girls over. Want to help them get ready?" She smiled.

I blinked rapidly and nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to." I forced out a smile.

She squealed. "Yes! Cool, I'll let the girls know." She pulled out her phone and began sending texts to all of our friends.

I felt my phone vibrate. I hesitantly pulled it out and read it.

**I love you. -B**

I sighed and put my phone in my pocket, just as Santana walked out. I smiled at her and stood up.

"Alright my two best peeps. Let's go spend some dough!" She pointed to the door and walked into the mall, Mercedes and I following behind, all three of us laughing.

XXX

Two hours and sixteen dresses later, we were finally out of the mall. Santana and Mercedes found two beautiful dresses that matches their personalities perfectly.

Santana's was a hot pink pencil dress paired with a suede clutch and black six inch pumps. Mercedes picked out a one sleeve blue short ballgown with a jeweled waist and crystal-clear pumps. I bought a couple boutonniere's, just in case.

We pulled into Mercedes' driveway at 5:30. We were stopping to get ready for the club, party, whatever it was. I was scared shitless.

We dropped our bags in Mercedes' room and got ready to party. Santana threw her hair up into a ponytail, Mercedes re-curled hers, and I re-hair-sprayed mine, just to make sure it stayed.

Santana turned to face us. "Y'all ready to party?" Mercedes smiled, and I smiled unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, let's go." I checked my phone to see the time. 6:00. I sighed boredly and walked outside to go to the car.


	15. True Friends

**Klisses and Klainebows**

**Chapter Fifteen: True Friends**

* * *

We pulled into the driveway and I buried my face in my hands. Worst. Idea. EVER. Santana shrieked as we got out of the car, Mercedes whooped, and I nodded my head slowly and unenthusiastically.

The club was huge. And not Blaine's dick huge. This club was GIGANTIC. You could see the lights through the windows and heard the music through the heavy steel doors.

What was I doing? This is why I got mad at Blaine. I mean sure, he lied to me, but I'm doing the exact same thing he did to me. I sighed and followed the girls up the staircase.

The minute we opened the door, my ears were flooded with deafening music, and my eyes were filled with blinding lights. I followed Santana and Mercedes to the back of the building, most likely to find a table and get some drinks.

Just as we ordered our drinks, I felt vibrating continuously in my pocket. I excused myself from the table and walked outside to answer it.

"Hello?" I was shocked to hear the voice on the other end.

"Kurt? I didn't think you'd answer, I thought you were mad at me. Where are you?" I heard him swallow hard and I sighed.

"I'm at a uh...I'm at a club."

"Oh, okay. So you went to the SAME PLACE that I went, and you got mad at me?! Hypocrite much?!"

"Blaine. Calm down, okay? I'm mad at you, but that doesn't mean I don't love you with every fiber in my being. I'm here for Santana, she needs therapy. I'm here because I'm stupid and decided to come." I heard him sigh. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"No! I miss you! I can't cook for myself, I'm living off of PB&J, I'm barely concentrating in school, I'm not sleeping..." I shushed him and began to speak.

"I know babe. And I'm sorry, but you know I had to leave, just for a little while. We need time apart, living together at this age isn't good for us." I noticed Santana walk out and smiled at me. "Anyway, I gotta go. Bye!" I hung up and walked over to Santana.

She looked at me with concern in her eyes. "You okay, babe?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah, fine. Let's dance." I squeezed past her and walked into the building and onto the dance floor.

XXX

It was 8:30 and Santana was already drunk. Very drunk. Mercedes was buzzed, and everything here reminded me of Blaine. Everywhere I looked was something. A bow-tie, too much hair gel, capri pants. What was I doing here? My boyfriend and I just got in a fight because he was out partying, and here I was. Partying.

I squeezed off of the dance floor and went to go find my best friends. I heard Santana's laughter and high-pitched squealing, so I knew I was close. I rounded a corner and saw Santana "dancing". More like flinging her head around, trying to give herself whiplash.

I grabbed them both by the wrist and pulled them out of the big building. As soon as we were out of the booming building, I let go of my friends and collapsed onto the cement and leaned on the wall.

Mercedes looked at me concerned. "What's wrong, honey?"

I pulled my head out of my hands and looked up at her. "What the hell am I doing? Isn't this the exact reason why I left Blaine? Santana's drunker than a frat boy, you're on your way, and everything here reminds me of Blaine! We're going home, it was a mistake to come. I can't forgive Blaine yet, but I certainly don't want to put myself through this. This was a stupid idea, I feel like an idiot." I got up and walked over toward the car, tears falling silently down on my face.

When Santana and Mercedes were in the car, I started it and back out of the parking space. I couldn't wait to get the hell out of here.

XXX

We were sitting on Mercedes' bed, my face buried in a pillow and Santana babbling aimlessly.

"Why'd we leave? I was having fun! 't wasss probably theeee mos' fun I've had all yearrr..." She looked at me, and I pulled my head out of the pillow.

"We left because I was stupid to go there in the first place! Maybe you guys were having fun, but I'm miserable. You guys go through a fight and immediately get over it because you get laid. I don't have that luxury, I love Blaine too much to do that!" I sat down on the bed and swallowed back tears. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired and stressed and miss Blaine. I didn't mean to unload on you. I'm sorry." I laid back on Mercedes' pillow and covered my face with my hands, not wanting them to see me cry. They've seen enough.

I felt Mercedes crawl over to me and lay her hand on my shoulder. "Kurt, it's okay boo. I promise you and Blaine will make up. It'll take time, but everything will turn up, I promise."

I pulled my hands off of my face and looked up at my best friend, my soul mate, my other half. "I just want to stop feeling like I'm a bad person."

**A/N: SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! Donut hate me, I just needed something. Keep reading dough, it gets better.3**

'Cedes swallowed hard. "You're not a bad person, Kurt. Far from it. I speak for both of us when I say that even if you didn't have Blaine, you've got friends who love you. I know for a fact you're happy with each other, so don't worry about it. You'll make up. I promise."

"I know. I just hope it's soon. I miss him, and I feel awful about what I did." I sighed and hugged Mercedes tightly. Santana was passed out on Mercedes floor, so I just let her be.

"I love you, Kurt. We love you. It'll take time, but I know you'll forgive that boy. You can't stay mad at him forever, he does have your V-Card, and you love him to death." She winked at me and smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks, Mercy. Thanks a lot. I'm so glad I have you guys. You really are the best friends I've ever had. After going through hell, you stood by me, and I can't thank you enough." I wiped a tear from my eye and giggled a teary laugh.

"Oh, honey!" She pulled me into another hug and kissed me cheek. "I love you, too, even if you didn't say it directly, I do love you. And I know Satan does too."

I laughed at Mercedes' nickname and looked at the sleeping Latina on the floor. Even though she was aggressive 90% of the time, I knew that she loved me, and I loved her too.

Now if I could just get through the dance, single, tomorrow night. I had to, for my friends. Unless Blaine and I made up...


End file.
